Link of the Dead II
by Ant423
Summary: After escaping the horrors of the Private Oasis, the survivors head to Windfall to recuperate. Little do they know, a new Redead outbreak is just beginning...
1. Arrival at Windfall

**Link of the Dead II**

**Chapter 1:**

_Tetra ran down the dark corridor, watching in horror as several Redeads surrounded Link, who lay motinonless on the ground._

_"Link!" she screamed, reaching for him._

_Link couldn't reach his sword; It had been tossed aside. Tetra tried to help Link stand up and get away from the swarm of monsters. Tetra screamed as she tried to fight the monsters off. Suddenly, she felt a stinging pain in her hand. Whe she looked up, she saw that a Redead had bit into her hand. Tetra shook her hand loose from the creature's mouth and continued to help Link._

_"Tetra," began Link, "What's..."_

_"We're being attacked," she replied, "We gotta get...AH!"_

_"Tetra!" said Link, "What's wrong?"_

_Tetra fell to the floor and gripped her bloody hand. As Link approached her, she suddenly looked up, revealing her dark red eyes and sharp, pointed teeth._

_"Oh my God..." said Link._

_Tetra suddenly leapt at Link's throat and sunk her teeth into his flesh. All Link could do was scream in agony..._

_

* * *

_

Tetra suddenly awoke. She found herself sitting on the King of Red Lions next to Link, who was already awake.

"Hey," said Link, "Had a good sleep?"

It was just a dream. Tetra was relieved, but still shaken.

"Yeah," she replied, "I'm fine."

The trio had been sailing for almost half a day on the sea. It was now late afternoon and the terrifying experiences from the Private Oasis already began to feel like a distant memory.

"I know it took a while to get back on track," said Link, "But I think we're on the way to Windfall now."

Aryll sat next to Link. She was beginning to wake up.

Tetra began to feel dizzy.

"Tetra?" asked Link, "Tetra, what's the matter? You don't look so good."

"It's...It's nothing," said Tetra, "I'm just really tired."

"Are you sure?" said Link, "Are you ill or something?"

"I'm just a little seasick...I'm fine okay? I just need somewhere to rest, that's all."

Link nodded. He felt there was something wrong with Tetra, but he didn't know what to do. He was completely unaware that his fiancée had been bitten back at the cabana, despite the fact that she was getting sicker by the moment. Tetra could not bring herself to tell Link the truth, let alone accept her new fate as an undead monster. Her bite was small, so it took a lot longer for the infection to spread than the other people who had been bitten. Tetra prayed that she made it to Windfall hospital in time, hoping they will have some cure.

"Guys," said Aryll, groggily, as she woke up, "What's that down there?"

Link and Tetra looked into the distance and saw a small island.

"Yes!" said Link, "We finally made it! Windfall!"

After a few more minutes, the gang finally approached Windfall island. Link quickly parked the boat at the docs and the three climbed out of the ship. Tetra was having some difficulty however, due to her illness.

"I can't believe we made it," said Aryll, "It feels like forever we were out on the sea."

"Tell me about it," said Link.

They began walking down the streets of Windfall. Link once again stared at all the familiar sites. He took a moment to absorb the peace and tranquility the island offered and ignored the people who were staring at the trio due to the fact that their clothes were still dirty and bloody from their experiences.

"Link?" said Aryll, "Where are we supposed to go now?"

"We're gonna find a hotel," said Link, "We'll stay there until we're ready to set off again to Outset Island."

As Aryll and Link spoke, Tetra began to feel even more dizzy. The world around her spun violently. She grew pale and queasy. She tried to speak, but no words came out of her mouth. After struggling to stand up for a while, Tetra eventually collapsed. Link and Aryll turned around to see Tetra lying on the floor.

"Tetra!" shouted Link, "Tetra!"

Link bent down and shook her lightly. Nothing happened. He felt her pulse, but she was still alive. People from around began to surround Tetra and offer help.

"Call the hospital!" said Aryll, "Please!"

"Tetra..." whispered Link.

Suddenly, Tetra opened her eyes and looked at Link. She was very pale and cold.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, as she held up her hand.

Link grabbed her hand and began to squeeze it. That's when he noticed a small blood stain.

"What the?..." began Link.

Link slowly pulled the glove off of her hand, revealing the scar.

"It can't..." began Link, "It can't be...No! Tetra..."

Tetra closed her eyes again, as a group of doctors arrived and placed her onto a stretcher before carrying her off.

"Link," said Aryll slowly, "Is she..."

Link nodded. A tear fell down his right cheek.

"We better get to the hospital," he muttered.

* * *

Link found himself in the waiting room of the Windfall hospital. He sat in a small, uncomfortable chair waiting to hear the news on Tetra, and if they were able to save her. Aryll also sat nearby.

"I'm sorry, big brother," said Aryll, "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have made us go into the basement. Then she wouldn't have gotten bitten..."

"It's not your fault," said Link coldly, "It's no one's fault, it's just..."

Just then, a nurse appeared in the waiting room.

"You can come see Tetra now," she said.

Link slowly made his way into the room where Tetra lay. She still looked very sick, but was awake. Her hand was wrapped up in a bandage.

"L-Link?" said Tetra, softly.

"Yeah," said Link, his eyes watering, "How are you?"

"Better," replied Tetra, "But I don't know how much longer I'll live..."

"Don't talk like that," said Link, "The doctors will find a cure for you."

"I'm so sorry, Link," said Tetra, "I should have stayed behind but I...I was afraid...I didn't know what to do."

"It's okay," said Link, "I could never bring myself to do such a thing to you. Even if you had transformed right then and there, I would have stayed behind with you on that island."

"That's so sweet," said Tetra, "I love you, Link."

"I love you," said Link, giving her a small kiss on the head.

"Alright," said the nurse, entering the room, "She needs her rest now. You can come see her tomorrow."

"Will she be alright?" asked Link.

"We don't know," said the nurse, "At least not at the moment. Her cut appears to have been infected, but it can be treated with the proper medicine. I'll have the doctor see her tomorrow."

"No," said Link, "You have to treat her today. She's in danger!"

"Sir," said the nurse, "We have her under good care."

"No, you don't understand! That's not just some cut. It's a bite from a Re...from a monster, and if it is not treated, she will become a monster herself! I know I sound crazy but..."

"Young man, keep your voice down, this is a hospital!"

"She's gonna die," Link then hesitated, "You're putting this whole island in danger!"

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Refusing to argue anymore, Link left the hospital. Aryll followed.

"Now what?" asked Aryll.

"Even if we knew how to cure her," began Link, "There's not much time..."

"We'll find a way," said Aryll, "But do you have any idea to start?"

"Yeah," said Link, "Follow me."


	2. Conspiracy

**Link of the Dead II**

**Chapter 2:**

Link and Aryll made their way through the streets of Windfall, passing through crowds of people. It was a clear and wamr day and many people were out going about their daily buisiness. Link and Aryll, however, were on an important mission.

"Here it is," said Link, standing in front of a small building with a small wooden sign standing in front of it.

"Potion shop?" asked Aryll, "Do you really think the owner has a cure for a Redead bite?"

"I know the man," replied Link, "He's a little...um, odd, but he's very smart. And he's our last hope."

The two entered the building. A bald man with goggles and a pink lab coat stood behind the counter.

"Ah," said the man, "Customers. Welcome to my wonderful shop...Check out my wares and yada yada yada, you know the drill."

"Doc Bandam?" said Link.

"That's my name," said the doctor, "Don't wear it out."

"Do you remember me?"

"I get a lot of customers, kid, so you unless you have my potion shop discount card, you can't fool me."

"No, it's me, Link!"

"Oh! Link!" Doc Bandam had finally remembered who Link was, "My goodness, it's been so long! How have you been? Here, try my all new, flavour-filled blue potion, on the house..."

"Listen," said Link, "This is important. My fiancée is in a hospital and she's dying. She's been bitten by a Redead and I'm wondering if you know anything about treating..."

"Redead?" asked Bandam, "There's no Redead here. I don't know anything! This is a potion shop!"

"But..." said Link.

"Get out of my shop," said Doc Bandam, "I will not have you talking about this...nonsense here!"

The doctor jumped over his counter and began to escort Link and Aryll out of the shop.

"There's something you're not telling us," said Link.

"There's nothing to tell you," said Doc Bandam, "Now leave!"

Link suddenly reached into his back and pulled out his sword, which he pointed at Bandam's face.

"Now," said Link, "Are you gonna help us or not?"

"I...I..." began Bandam, "I...yes..I mean...I have..."

Link lowered his sword.

"Alright," said Bandam, calming down, "I just thought you were sent by the police or something. They would execute me if they knew what I was up to..."

"What's going on?" said Link, "What do you know about Redeads?"

"How do you about Redeads?" asked Aryll.

"Follow me," said Bandam.

Bandam lead the two into a room behind his counter. He pushed a table full of chemical beakers that was blocking a door. He opened the door and the three entered the room. Bandam approached a large shelf and pulled a big brown book. After blowing some dust off, he opened it.

"As you may have figured by now," said Bandam, "I'm more than just the local potions master. I've always had a fascination with the supernatural." Bandam began reading from the book. "Redeads are not something new. Legends from thousands of years ago speak of monsters that rose from the grave and feasted on mortal flesh. They say even the Great King of Evil had his own army of Redeads."

"You mean Ganondorf?" asked Link.

"Yes," said Bandam, "During his reign over Hyrule hundreds of years ago, he reportedly unleashed a curse that consumed much of Hyrule castle city, turning the residents who failed to flee into these horrid beasts. There are accounts that the Hero of Time fought several of them off."

"Why have we never heard of any of these stories?" asked Aryll, "How come no here knows about their existence?"

"I believe there is a secret group out there bent on hiding the truth. They don't want the people know about all of this."

"Why?" asked Link.

"Anyone can fight off an army of Moblins or a troop of Darknuts, but Redeads are formidable foes, not only because they are practically invincible, but also because their piercing stare can paralyze even the bravest warrior with fear. If news of a Redead outbreak leaked, it will cause massive panic. Worse, it will mark the beginning of a new curse..."

"What do you mean a new curse?" asked Link, "What about the curse on that Private Oasis?"

Bandam chuckled, "Have you ever heard of the Angular mining incident?"

Link and Aryll shook their heads.

"Almost twenty years ago," began Bandam, "A mining company sent an expedition to the Angular Isles to dig for gold. The cave collapsed and two dozen miners were killed. The island has since been off limits."

"What does that have to with anything?" asked Aryll.

"The truth," continued Badam, "Is that the miners were not killed by a cave-in. While digging, they discovered a burial ground that housed many corpses. They suddenly came to life and devoured many of the miners. The company did all they could to hush this incident up."

"If they hushed it up," began Link, "Then how do you know?"

"Because," replied Bandam, "I was one of those miners."

Bandam then walked towards a table that was covered by a large cloth.

"I was forced to kill one of my coworkers to survive," he said, "He was still wearing his uniform. They tried to shut me up with everything from bribes to threats. But I needed to know more..."

Bandam then lifted the cloth, revealing a hideous corpse lying on the table. Link and Aryll stared in shock.

"I'm not much of a biologist," said Bandam, "But using the preserved body of the Redead I killed I was able to do some 'research'."

Doc Bandam then placed a large microscope-like contraption to his eye and zoomed in on the Redead.

"These things are swarming with millions, possibly billions of little viruses. They enter the body via the blood, and travel to all parts of the body, where they consume every organ, including the brain. These viruses continue their feeding frenzy by controlling the lifeless body into consuming other living beings."

"So when you're bitten," began Link, "Little creatures enter your body and eat your insides?"

"Precisely," said Bandam, "Interestingly, despite their immense hunger, Redeads can go for days without eating, though their life span is usually no more than a week."

"But," said Link, "How does this help us? How does this help Tetra?"

"Using the samples of these dead virus," began Bandam, "I've begun making a formula that will destroy each and every one of them in the body, hopefully reversing the effects of Redead-ization."

"Great," said Link, "Where's this formula?"

"Alas," said Bandam, "It's not complete. I'm missing just one ingredient."

Bandam placed the microscope down and approached a table where a small beaker stood.

"What?" asked Link.

"I need a sample of this rare purple matter," replied Bandam, "An ancient diamond that can only be found in a region in the cold north. With it, I can give the formula the extra 'kick' that it needs to fight off the infection."

"But, how will I get it?"

"Fortunately, there's someone in town who came here from the north and happened to bring a piece with him. He keeps it in a safe."

"Zunari? You mean the magic armor he keeps at the back of his stall?"

Bandam nodded.

"I have been bargaining with him for weeks to get it," he said, "But so far, no results."

"Well," said Link, "I don't care. I'm getting that diamond anyway I can. Come on, Aryll!"

Aryll followed Link as he started for the door.

"Good luck," said Bandam, "And Hurry!"

* * *

Tetra lay down on the hospital bed and watched as the nurse and doctor discussed outside. Tetra was extremely sick and could slowly feel the life fading out of her. Her sense slowly faded away and it became harder to see and hear anything. There was an immense pain in her hand, but she inored it. All she could think about was Link and where he was. She knew now that she was going to die, and that nothing was going to save her. Tears in her eyes, she lay back and listened to the doctors speak:

"I've never seen anything like this," said the nurse.

"I know," said the doctor, "No matter how much medicine we give her, the infection just gets worse. I don't think there's anything we can do to save her."

"What could be the cause of this?" asked the nurse.

"It must be that bite on her hand," said the doctor, "I don't know what kind of creature could have done that, but the infection is spreading at a phenominal rate."

"Poor girl..." The nurse and the doctor walked away, leaving Tetra on her own.

She slowly closed her eyes and breathed her last breath.

* * *

Link and Aryll made their way through the crowded streets of Windfall. As they passed Windfall plaza, Link took a quick look at Ms. Marie's school and thought for a moment. Though she didn't realize it, it was by giving Link the cabana deed that lead to the death of many of his friends. He began to feel an urge to talk to her. He wanted to tell her what happened and that he was okay.

"Link?" said Aryll, "Come on!"

"Go on ahead," said Link, "I'll meet up with you."

Aryll shrugged and headed to Zunari's shop. Link slowly approached the school. Just as he was about to knock on the door, he heard a voice.

"Hey, buddy!"

Link turned around and saw Anton.

"Are you lost or something?" he asked.

"No," said Link, "I just wanted to talk to Ms. Marie."

"I'm afraid the school is closed, buddy," replied Anton, "Poor Ms. Marie died just the other day. A stroke apparently."

Link was shocked.

"R-Really?" he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, buddy," said Anton, "It's a real shame, though. Her funeral is set for tomorrow if you're interested in attending."

"Okay thanks," said Link.

As Anton walked away, many thoughts filled his mind. Ms. Marie was dead the day after she gave Link the cabana deed. It was all very suspicious to him. However, with Tetra still in the hospital, he knew he couldn't stall any longer.


	3. Too Late

**Link of the Dead II**

**Chapter 3:**

Link eventually arrived at Zunari's stall. Zunari stood behind the stall welcoming people to buy his collection of statues and flags. There were many people around and Link knew he would never be able to get to the safe if anyone was around.

"How are we gonna get to it?" asked Link.

"I have an idea," said Aryll, "But boy will you owe me big for this, big brother!"

"Okay," said Link, "What's the plan?"

Aryll suddenly ran towards the shop and pulled a postman statue off the stall. She ran like Hell down the street.

"HEY!" shouted Zunari, "STOP THIEF!"

Zunari ran out of his stall and tried to chase Aryll down. Many bystanders stared at the chaos.

"Get back here, little urchan!" he shouted.

Link smiled. He used this oppurtunity to get behind the stall. He bent down next to the safe at the back and began to fiddle with the lock.

"Damn lock!" muttered Link.

Suddenly, Link felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately jumped up.

"Huh?" he said.

Behind him stood Mila. In the five years he had not seen her, she looked very much the same, but had grown up quite a lot. She was now a beautiful young woman and she no longer wore the tattered rags Link remembered her wearing.

"Interesting," said Mila, "Once, five years ago, you caught me breaking into Zunari's safe, and now, today, I do the same to you."

"No," said Link nervously, "It's not what you think...I mean, I need..."

"It's okay," said Mila, "You can trust me, I'm here to help."

"What?"

"I owe you," she said, "Besides, I know that you're in trouble. I don't know what you need in Zunari's safe, but I'm gonna help you."

"How do you know?" asked Link, "That I'm in trouble, I mean."

"Before Ms. Marie died," began Mila, "She came to see me. She must have known we were friends. She gave me a message. She seemed nervous. She told me you were in danger. She also gave me this:"

Mila pulled out a key from her pocket.

"That sounds very suspicious to me," said Link, "Do you really even think she died of a stroke?"

"I don't know," said Mila, "But I do know there's something very fishy going on here."

Mila then bent down and began to open the safe. She successfully undid the lock.

"Great!" said Link.

He pulled the diamond out of safe. Just then, Aryll showed up again. She placed the postman statue down on the stall.

"We better get going!" said Aryll.

"Aryll," said Link, "Where did you learn to run like that?"

I've stolen other things in the past," said Aryll.

"Oh," said Link, frowning.

The three left the stall just as Zunari arrived, out of breath. They ran towards the potion shop.

"By the way," said Link, "That's my sister, Aryll. Aryll, this is Mila."

"Nice to see you again," said Aryll.

"It's been a long time," replied Mila.

When they returned to the potion shop, they quickly opened the door and went inside.

"Is it okay for her to be here?" asked Aryll.

"Yeah," said Link, "She's here to help."

"What's the story, here?" asked Mila.

"Long story," replied Link, "My fianceé, Tetra, is very sick, and I need the cure. Only Doc Bandam has it."

"Okay then," said Mila.

The three approached Bandam, who sat behind his counter.

"Ah, Link," he said, "Welcome back. Um, who is..."

"My name's Mila," said Mila, "I'm a friend of Link's."

They all headed for the backroom. Mila admired the various items Bandam kept there.

"Why did you bring her here?" demanded Bandam, "I told you it's a secret."

"Listen," said Link, "She seems to know about this conspiracy. She gave me this key, but I don't know what it's for."

Bandam shrugged.

"Is this real?" asked Mila, as she stared at the corpse that lay on the table.

"Yes," said Bandam, "Now don't touch! I must complete the potion."

"How long?" asked Link.

"A few minutes," replied the doctor, "I just need to scrape a few pieces of the diamond off."

The trio then sat around the room, waiting for Bandam to complete the potion.

"So," began Link, "What have you been up to all these years?"

"Well, my father got a job at the Café," she began, "We're not rich, but we're much better off now."

"That's wonderful," said Link, "So evrything is great here on Windfall?"

"Yeah," replied Mila, "But for a while now, I've been wanting to travel around, you know, see the world. I love Windfall, but sometimes, I feel like I need to see what else is out there."

"The Great Sea is such a wonderful place," said Link, though after his experiences with the Redeads, he no longer thought so.

After a few minutes, Doc Bandam finally completed the potion.

"Here it is," he said, "Fresh out of the oven!"

"Will it work?" asked Aryll.

"I can never be too sure," said Bandam, "There is only a slim chance that it may completely destroy all the bacteria, and there is an even slimmer chance that Tetra's organs will completely repair themselves after the damage recived by the bacteria."

"Well," said Link, "Thank you so much!"

"Remember," said Bandam, "Don't tell anyone about what you saw in here. This can get me in serious trouble, Link."

"Right," said Link.

"And please be careful," said Bandam.

"We will," promised Link, "See ya!"

"Bye..."

The trio headed for the hospital. As they approached, Link suddenly stopped.

"Listen," he said, "For all we know, Tetra might have already transformed, so I want you two to stay outside and wait for me."

"But..." began Aryll.

"If anything happens, call for help."

With that, Link ran ahead to the hospital.

"Tetra," he whispered, "I'm coming."

* * *

Link opened the front door of the hospital and slowly entered. The entire waiting room was empty.

"Hello?" asked Link.

He immediately ran to the front desk, but there was no one in sight.

"Hello? Nurse? Anyone?"

No answer.

"Shit," muttered Link.

He began to fear the worst. Link ran down a nearby corridor and searched for someone. The entire building seemed to be empty.

"Is anyone here?" called Link.

Just then, Link looked down and noticed something he hadn't seen before: Blood. Both the floors and walls had blood splattered all over them. Link began to panic. All of a sudden, he heard a strange breathing noise that sounded all too familiar to him. He slowly pulled out his sword, and carefully examined the room.

Suddenly, a Redead appeared at the end of the hallway. It was an older man wearing a white hospital gown. It glared at Link with its big, red eyes, and then let out a growl. Link stood in horror as the monster approached him. Gripping his sword tightly, Link charged at the beast and slashed it down before impaling it in the face many times.

"Oh no," said Link.

More Redeads appeared behind him. Link pulled his bloody sword out of the Redead's face and charged at the others. Blood filled the hospital floor as the corpses fell. Breathing heavily, Link looked around. He did not know why, but his only instsinct was to see Tetra, wherever she was. Link began to run down the corridors, looking for Tetra's room. Suddenly, a Redead doctor wearing a white coat jumped out of a nearby room and pounced on Link. Link use his sword to block the monster's teeth from hitting him. After slashing him down, Link looked up and saw many Redeads- Doctors, patients and nurses- coming after him. Link tried to fight them off, but became quickly overwhelmed. Link bolted in the opposite direction.

After running for a while, he eventually found Tetra's room. Link tried to keep his shaky hand steady as he opened the door. When he entered, he saw that the room was empty. There was, however, a mutilated doctor lying on the floor next to the ground. It appeared a great deal of his face had been eaten off. After looking for a bit, Link began to slowly back out of the room. Suddenly, he heard a scream. When he turned his head, he saw a Redead approaching him.

"Tetra?" he whispered.

It was in fact Tetra, but she was now a Redead. She flashed her big, pointy teeth before moving in towards Link. Link pointed his sword at her, but he could not bring himself to kill her.

"Tetra," Link repeated, "Please..."

Tetra suddenly lunged at Link, knocking him to the floor and causing him to drop his sword. Due to her transformation, Tetra had become exceptionally stronger. As Link lay on the floor, Tetra pounced on him and attempted to bite him. With just his bare hands, Link used every ounce of his strength to push her head away from his face. Link could feel her warm drool hitting him as her teeth got dangerously close to his face. Just as Link thought it was the end for him, he jammed his fingers into Tetra's eyes and she began to scream. Link used this oppurtunity to push Tetra off of him and stand up to get his sword. This time, as Link once again held his sword, he finally summoned up the courage to kill Tetra.

As soon as Tetra stood up, she quickly went for Link again. Link swung his sword as hard as he could and managed to chop off the top half of Tetra's head. Link watched as Tetra fell to the floor and blood and chunks of her brain poured out of the opening in her head. Link, still shaking, sat down on the bed Tetra once lay on. Not only did he fail to save his future wife, but he was forced to kill her as well. Devastated by this fact, Link began to cry.

"I'm so sorry," said Link, wiping his eyes.

Only after a while did he realize that there were other Redeads in the building that may have gotten out. He now knew how serious a situation it was. Windfall was in grave danger...


	4. Epidemic

**Link of the Dead II**

**Chapter 4:**

Aryll and Mila sat outside on a bench near Windfall park waiting for Link to come back. There was a long, awkward silence, and Aryll grew tense as her brother had been gone for so long. It was now the evening. Suddenly, the two girls saw Link staggering towards them.

"Big Brother!" shouted Aryll, running towards him, "You're all bloody! What happened?"

Link did not say anything. He simply fell to the floor and began to cry again.

"It can't be," said Aryll.

"What?" asked Mila.

"She transfromed..." said Aryll.

"What?" asked Mila, "I don't get it. Can someone explain to me what's going on? Where's Tetra?"

"She's dead," said Link, sobbing, "The infection she had not only made her sick, but it turned her into a monster called a Redead. She infected everyone at the hospital and now they are Redeads as well."

Aryll and Mila stood watching Link in shock.

"I..." began Mila, "I don't believe this..."

"Well you better, because if we don't do anything soon, this town will be fucked."

"But," began Aryll, "Even if Tetra transformed just after we dropped her off at the hospital, how did the entire staff transform so quickly? Most Redeads take over a day to transform!"

"I don't know," said Link, "But I know what I saw, and I also know that these fuckers are running loose in this city."

"I have to find my dad," said Mila, "I have to make sure he's okay."

"Good idea," said Link.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Aryll, "Should we call the police?"

"No," said Link, "We have to find the mayor. We have to warn him as soon as possible. Mila, can you show me the way to town hall?"

"Sure," said Mila.

* * *

The sky grew darker as nightfall approached. The sky was cloudy and the air was cool. On a dark, empty street stood Pompie and Vera, talking.

"I've been so busy these past few weeks," said Pompie, "A lot's been going on at the Joyous Volunteer Association."

"I know," said Vera, "By the way, do you know who is planning on quitting the association?"

"Who?"

"Sam!"

"You're kidding!"

"I heard him talking to Anton the other day, he doesn't seem so enthousiastic anymore and..."

"Did you hear that?" Pompied looked around.

"Probably just a cat," said Vera.

"I guess..."

"We better get going," said Vera, "It's getting late, and my husband will be home soon."

The two women began to walk to their home. Suddenly, they were jumped by a man.

"EEK!" screamed Pompie, "What do you want?"

The man said nothing. He merely smiled, revealing his sharp, deadly teeth. His red eyes glowed in the dark.

"Who are you?" demanded Vera. The creature did not reply. It simply approached them.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" shouted Pompie, "HELP! HELP!"

The monster suddenly leapt at Pompie and bit into her neck, causing a large amount of blood to pour out. As Pompie collapsed, Vera began to run, screaming for help. The Redead caught up and jumped on her as well, tearing out a chunk of her shoulder. Vera fell to the floor. Suddenly, a group of men appeared.

"What's going on here?' demanded one of them.

The Redead turned his attention towards them. As they gazed into the Redead's eyes, they became paralyzed with terror. The Redeads immediately attacked them as well. Before long, the Redeads from the hospital were crawling all over the city, attacking anyone in their path...

* * *

Link, Aryll and Mila arrived at City Hall very quickly and opened the front door. A group of guards stood in the main room, blocking the path.

"Listen," said Link, "We have to see the mayor. This is an emergency!"

"You can't see the mayor without an appointment!" said a guard.

"But..."

"What's going on here?" Link looked up and saw an old man burst through the doors and walk into the main room.

The man was short and pudgy and wore bright red overalls with a tall red, top hat. He walked with a small, wooden cane.

"Are you the mayor of Windfall?" asked Link.

"Yes, yes," said the old man, "Phillip is the name. What do you whippersnappers want over here?"

"There's a crisis!" replied Link, "The entire island of Windfall is in danger."

"How so?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but hear me out. There are monsters running rampid on the streets as we speak! If we don't do anything, many people will die!

"Monsters?" asked Phillip, "What kind of bull are you feeding me with?"

"You have to believe me!" said Link.

"No monster inhabits this island!" The mayor then slowly turned his head to Link, "Unless...You brought them here."

"Well," said Link, "They snuck aboard my ship, but..."

"AH-HA!" shouted the mayor, "You did bring them here! Terrorist! How dare you bring these creatures to my beautiful city!" The mayor gasped. "You must be in cahoots witht hose filthy postmen!"

"No, that's no what I meant..."

"Guards, hold them down! Make sure they do not escape!"

Before Link, Aryll, and Mila could move, the two guards surrounded them and pointed their spears at them. They did not know what to do now.

"Daddy!" shouted a voice, "Hear them out, please!" Link saw a short brown-haired girl in a big purple dress come down the stairs and walk into the main room.

"Maggie?" said Mila, "Your father's the mayor?"

"Listen, daddy," said Maggie, "I know this guy. He's the one who saved me from the forsaken fortress."

"No," said Phil, "It was those pirates who saved you."

"The pirates brought me home," began Maggie, "But it was Link here who freed me."

"Yeah," said Link, "And now all those pirates are dead thanks to these monsters!"

"Quiet you!" snapped Phil.

"Just listen to him," said Maggie, "Help the citizens of Windfall."

"Alright," said Phil, clapping his hand.

A guard quickly ran into the room.

"Gather up the Windfall police force," ordered Phil, "Send them into the city for an emergency inspection."

Mila suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Phil.

"My daddy!" said Mila, "He's still out there! He's working late tonight at the café! I wa ssupposed to go see if he's alright! Please! Let me go!"

"Oh, alright," said Phil, "You can go. This guard is going along with you. Take care of the lady, okay?"

The guard nodded. He escorted Mila out of the front door. Link and Aryll stood helplessly in the main room as the other guard blocked their escape. Soon afterward, they heard a noise.

"What was that?" asked Maggie.

"It's them..." said Link.

They all looked at the nearby window and saw many tall, thin silhouettes clawing at the window. Their hands moved up and down slowly on the glass. Some began to strike the windows. The mayor gulped.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Can they get in?" asked Link, "How strong are these windows?"

"Um," said Phil, "Quite strong. Arrowproof, actually..."

"Don't you see?" said Link, "This is the safest place in town. We need to get as many people a spossible in here! Listen to me!"

Just then, there was a loud bang at the door.

"HELP!" screamed a voice from outside, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! LET US IN!"

It sounded like there were at least ten people outside, and the knocking and screaming grew louder.

"Should we help them?" asked the guard.

"We can't let them in," said Phil, "It's too dangerous!"

"Well," said the guard, "I'm can't just stand here and do nothing!"

The guard ran to the door, depsite Phil's orders and began to open the door. Link followed. As soon as the door opened, several dead, bloody bodies fell to the floor.

"Oh my God!" shouted the guard.

"Watch out!" said Link.

Several Redeads began to approach the door. Link and the guard worked together to kill them all.

"Close the door!" ordered Phil.

Before the guard managed to close the door, Link successfully escaped from the city hall and ran into the city. He needed to save as many people as he possibly could, but more importantly, he needed to find Mila.

* * *

Mila and the guard walked down a dark, empty street that lead to the coffee shop. As they passed by Windfall park, screams could be heard in the distance. Despite that, Mila and the guard said abosoloutely nothing to each other during the trip. All of a sudden, a figure stumbled before them.

"Help me," said a girl, "Help! I've been attacked."

"Stay here," said the guard, as he approached the girl. She had a large bite on her shoulder and blood was pouring out.

"Are you okay?"

"I...I..." the girl tried to talk, but instantly fell unconscious in the guard's arms.

"I think she's dead," announced the guard to Mila, "Help me carry..."

Just then, the dead girl sprung up and bit into the guard's neck. Mila watched in horror as blood sprayed from his neck and he screamed in pain. Mila immediately began to run away. She found herself in the middle of the city, surrounded by a large crowd of people. Everybody was running. She wanted to find her father, but amidst the chaos, it was difficult to determine where she was going. As Mila looked up at the people around her, she noticed many of them had bite marks on them.

A man right next to Mila was suddenly dragged away by an unseen Redead. Mila screamed, but continued to run. She then tripped and fell to the floor. A Redead hovered above her and she desperately crawled away. Before the Redead could catch her, a soldier came and killed the Redead, though he soon found himself surrounded and eaten alive. Mila ran as far away from the carnage as possible. She was close to the café.

At the game shop, Salvatore sat behind his desk, doodling on a piece of paper. Ju

* * *

st then, there was a knock on the door.

"I'm closed today," said Slavatore in a bored tone, "Come tomorrow."

The door suddenly burst open, and a Redead entered.

"What the fuck is this thing?" asked Salvatore.

The Redead merely growled and began to approach the game shop owner. He tried to run from behind the counter, but the Redead knocked him down. The Redead threw itself to the floor and attempted to bite him.

"HELP! HELP!" screamed Sal.

Sal tried to hold off the Redead. Looking to his left, he saw a small fountain idol resting on a nearby pedestal. He reached out and grabbed it.

"Get off of me!" screamed Sal.

Sal swung the statue, striking the Redead in the head. Blood poured all over Sal's face as the creature fell dead to the floor next to him. He stood up and looked around. Just then, more Redeads entered the shop.

"What's going on here?" demanded Sal.

He ran up to the Redeads and began to whack them all down with the fountain idol before fleeing his shop.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Lenzo was running down the street, looking for shelter from the Redeads. A group of them suddenly jumped in front of his path.

"Oh no!" said Lenzo.

Thinking quickly, Lenzo pulled the pictobox from around his neck and snapped a pictograph of the Redeads, who were blinded by the flash. Lenzo ran past them and headed towards town hall.

* * *

Mila slowly walked towards the Café, which stood above Zunari's stall. Still shaken from all that had happened to her before. All she wanted to do was find her father and get out of the city. Just then, a figure appeared in the distance.

"Zunari?" said Mila, "Is that you?'

"I don't think so," replied Link, who suddenly appeared behind Mila.

"Link!" said Mila, "Thank God you're here!"

She ran up to Link and hugged him.

"Watch out," said Link, "Zunari isn't human anymore..."

"What?"

Link suddenly ran up to the Redead shopkeeper and rammed his sword into his head. Mila screamed in terror.

"Come on," said Link, "Let's go to the café.

Link and Mila carefully made their way up the stairs and knocked on the café door. There was no answer. Link suddenly kicked open the door and the two entered. Link walked around the room, holding up his sword.

"No one here..." said Mila.

"Hold that thought," said Link.

Just then, a Redead Gossack appeared from behind a nearby table and went for Link.

"Get the fuck away from me!" shouted Link, before kicking Gossack into the wall.

Link then swung his sword, slashing the Redead in the face, causing a shower of blood to pour out from his face. He instantly collapsed.

"God," said he was Link, "He's fucking ugly."

"AAAAHH!" screamed Mila, "HELP!"

Link turned around and saw Gillian, the coffee shop owner, appear and go for Mila. She wrapped her arms around Mila and attempted to bite her. Without thinking, Link grabbed an empty coffee cup from a nearby table and whipped it across the room, striking Gillian in the face. Mila managed to break free before Link ran up to Gillian and slaughter her with his sword.

"My father's not here," said Mila.

"We better get moving to city hall," said Link.

The two ran out of the café and began to make their way down the street. In the distance, Mila could see her father approaching.

"Daddy?" said Mila, "Daddy? You're alright..."

"Careful," said Link.

Mila ignored Link and ran up to her father.

"Daddy!" shouted Mila, excitedly, "I love you!"

Mila's father suddenly let out a growl.

"What the..." Mila stopped running and began to back away.

"Mila, RUN!" shouted Link.

Mila stood there, shaking, as her Redead father slowly approached her. Link ran as fast as he could. With one might swing of his sword, Link chopped off the Redead's head. Mila fell to the floor and began to cry.

"MY FATHER!" screamed Mila, "You killed my father!"

"I had no choice," said Link, "He is no longer human.

Mila continued to cry.

"Listen," said Mila, "I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you. Earlier today, I had to kill my own fiancée because she had transformed. I know it's difficult, but if we work together, we'll get out of this."

Mila wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Alright," said Mila, "Thanks, Link..."

Mila took Link's hand and they began to run back to the city hall. On the way, however, they passed by the potion shop. There was something Link needed to know...

"Hold on, Mila," said Link, "There's something I gotta do here."

Link ran to the shop and opened the door. Inside, Link saw many Redead corpses on the floor.

"I'm too late," said Link.

"Actually," said Bandam, "You're not."

Bandam crawled to the spot where Link stood. His arm was bleeding.

"Doc," said Link, "You've been bitten. We gotta give you the potion..."

"It's too late for me," said Bandam, "Just save as many as you can."

"Why are they transforming so quickly?" asked Link.

"I've done some resarch on these corpses," said Link, "The medicine they gave Tetra while she was in the hospital did not help her at all...Ironically, it made things worse."

"How?"

"The bacteria in her body are multiplying almost three times as fast, and now, she spread it to the others. Originally, it took a few hours to transform, but now, it takes only a few minutes!"

Link rubbed his head.

"It's all my fault!" said Link, "It's all my fucking fault!"

"It's no one's fault," said Bandam, "We all did our part to stop this from happening. Now, there's nothing left to do except survive...You're a brave warrior, Link. I know you'll do well."

"Doc..."

"Good luck, and goodbye..."

Bandam then pulled out a knife and before Link could do anything, Bandam drove the knife into his heart, killing him before he could transform.

With nothing left to do there, Link and Mila continued their journey to town hall. When they finally got to the hall, they saw an enormous crowd of people pushing their way up the front steps. Hundreds of Redeads appeared and began to approach the crowd. Despite the combined efforts of Link, the police, and even several townspeople, they became overwhelmed.

"Fuck you all!" screamed Salvatore, as he beat down two more Redeads.

"There's too many!" said Link, "We need to get inside!"

'The door's locked," said a soldier.

Aryll, who was still inside the town hall, paced around the room, listening to the screams and knocks of the townspeople.

"Sir," she said, "We have to let them in! For God's sakes, my brother is still out there!"

"We can't let any of those creatures in!" snapped Phil.

Aryll ignored the mayor and approached the door.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Phil, "Guard!"

The guard, however, did not move. Instead, he pointed his spear at Phil.

"We're letting those people in!" he said.

The mayor glared at the guard, but accepted the decision. Aryll quickly opened the door, and people began to swarm into the main room. In the chaos, many people fell to the floor and were trampled to death. Many of the soldiers who were fighting the Redeads failed to get in, but Link and Mila managed to follow the crowd to safety. The Redeads were just inches away by the time Link and Mila made it inside. Once everyone was in, Aryll and the guard closed the door and locked the Redeads outside.


	5. Last Stand

**Link of the Dead II**

**Chapter 5:**

In the city hall, people stood around the main room, trying to cope with what just happened. No one was sure of who died and who survived. Scared little children cried and concerned adults demanded answers from anyone. The mayor and several others moved around the building, shutting the curtains and blocking the view of the terrifying silhouettes that clawed the window. The more time spent, the angrier and more impatient the people grew.

_"What's going on?"_

_"What are those things?"_

_"Where's my brother?"_

_"What are we supposed to do now?"_

Among the choruses of questions and complaints, the mayor tried to assure the crowd that everything is okay. Link stood on the stage at the back of the room, where Zunari often held his nightly auctions. He called for the crowd's attention and after a minute or so, they gave it to him.

"Listen up, people," began Link, "I know you're all scared, but as long as we're in here, we're safe. Those creatures you saw outside are called Redeads. They are corpses that have risen from the grave. They can't think and they can't feel anything. Their only intention is to consume human flesh. If you are bitten by one, you will transform into one."

Another chorus of complaints and shouts came from the crowd. The mayor tried once again to calm them down.

"I don't know how they got here," Link lied about Tetra for fear that the crowd would accuse him of causing this panic, "But I know how they are very dangerous. and we mustn't let them bite us!"

"What are we supposed to do?" demanded Anton, "Go out and fight them? Or stay here? My wife is expecting our first child, and I'm not risking anything!"

Link looked at Anton's wife, Linda, and saw her stroking her large belly.

"Well," began Link, "Mayor, do you have any way of communicating with the outside world?

"What do you mean?" asked Phil.

"Anything!" said Link, "Anything we can use to contact other islands or passing ships?"

"Unfortunately," began the mayor, "No. If we had anything, I would have used it already."

"Isn't there some kind of beacon?"

"Well," began Phil, "The Windfall lighthouse has an emergency signal that is used to call ships towards the island."

"Great!" said Link.

"Actually, the lighthouse can only be turned on manually, and unless Kreeb, the ligthouse operator, is still alive up there, there is no hope of turning it on."

"Fuck," muttered Link.

"What should we do?" asked Aryll.

"We have to wait it out," said Link, "Maybe, if we're lucky, someone will come..."

"I'm scared, Link..."

For the next few hours, the crowd waited impatiently for something to come along and help them. Hope faded fast from the desperate townsfolk as the night moved on and the sky outside grew pitch black. Many tried to sleep, but were just too worried.

"How long will we have to wait here?" asked Mila.

"That's not what I'm concerned about right now, Mila," said Link, "The real question is: How long can we last here?"

"There aren't many supplies in this building," replied Mila, "Not enough for this many people anyways. But we'll probably run out of air before we die of hunger."

Link looked at the moping crowds that filled up the main room, then looked at his blood-stained hands. He knew he couldn't wait any longer inside. He had to make the announcement...

"Alright, people! Listen up!" Link stood on stage once again, "I know you're all thinking it too, so I'm just gonna say it. We can't stay here anymore, no matter how safe it is!"

"If we go out there," said Phil, "We'll all die!"

"But we'll die if we stay here," said Link, "I don't know about you, but I'd rather die fighting those bastards than sitting around on my ass and praying for a miracle!"

"What do you propose we do?" asked a random person.

Link thought for a moment. He remembered all of his experiences from the Private Oasis.

"Bombs," replied Link, "Redeads are vulnerable to bombs! If we can get to the bomb shop safely, then we can take as many bombs as we need to kill the Redeads once and for all!"

The crowd began talking.

"That is preposterous!" snapped Phil, "You have no hope! No one would ever dare step outside. We are better off in here!"

Link clenched his fist as he stared at Phil.

"Now," Phil continued, "I demand you stay here!"

"No," replied Link coldly, "You can't stop me! And if no one else wants to come, then I'll just fight them all off on my own!"

"WHAT?"

"Count me in," said Aryll, "I don't wanna stay here and do nothing! Let me help you..."

"Aryll..." began Link.

"I wanna help you, too," said Mila, "I swore to avenge my father with my life if anything bad ever happened to him. Let me destroy those creatures!"

"Excellent," said Link.

"Hey! I wanna fight, too!" said Lenzo.

"Yeah," said Anton, "If it means protecting my wife and unborn child, let me come along too!"

"Please!" said Salvatore, "Let me come too! Whenever I kill those things I get a rush...I've never felt so alive!"

Link smiled as many others in the crowd offered to join the fight against the Redeads.

"What are you doing?" demanded the mayor, "This is suicide! You won't survive!"

"Then we'll die trying," said Link, "Now, before we go, we must find something to kill the Redeads, understand?"

Mayor Phillip watched helplessly as the crowd ran around the city hall, taking everything in sight that could be used as a weapon.

"These things make great weapons!" said Salvatore, as he picked up another small fountain idol.

People grabbed everything from metal poles to wooden stakes. Anton even knocked down the coat of arms and pulled out the sword from it. Link managed to find the mayor's armory.

"Perfect..."

Link pulled out a large bow and a quiver of arrows, which he wrapped around his body. Once everyone was ready, they gathered around the main room. At least twenty five people were going out.

"How are we supposed to go out with all those Redeads surrounding the building?" asked Mila.

"There has to be another way out," said Link, "Mayor?"

Phil sighed.

"There's a room upstairs," he began, "There's a door that leads to a high up pathway. It should lead to the street."

"Thank you," said Link.

"Good luck," said Phil.

"If we don't make it," said Link, "Then hang tight. If we have the chance, then we may be able to call for help."

The crowd began to make their way upstairs as the other townspeople watched anxiously.


	6. A Walk in the Park

**Link of the Dead II**

**Chapter 6:**

After opening the door that lead outside, Link and the others carefully made their way down the large white balcony that ran along the town wall. Link carefully held up his sword in case a Redead suddenly jumped them. Once they realized the coast was clear, they climbed down the stairs that lead them into the streets of Windfall.

"Alright," began Link, "We must be very careful. These redeads have hightened senses, so we must be very quiet."

Link remembered where the bomb shop was: He spied on Tetra there while she was gathering bombs to find Nayru's pearl. It was all the way on the other side of the island, outside the town, near the docs. Link knew that it was a long journey, especially when swarms of vicious Redeads blocked your path.

"How will we get to the bomb shop?" asked Mila.

"We can't head this way," began Link, "The Redeads are still swarming the town hall. They'll spot us..."

"We can try the plaza," said Salvatore.

"There might be Redeads there," warned Link.

"They could be anywhere," said Lenzo, "It's a risk..."

"You're right," said Link, "Just watch yourselves, got it?"

The crowd began to make their way to the plaza. Now that it was the middle of the night, it was very dark and difficult to see. The only source of light, aside from the moon and stars, were the torches that some of the townspeople held. None of the street lights had been turned on in the panic. Chills ran up and down Link's spine as he made his way through the darkness. He knew at any moment, a Redead could surprise attack him or anyone else, and no matter how many times he dealt with them, it still scared him.

"EEK!" screamed a random girl, "Oh my God, it's one of them!"

"SH!" ordered Link, "It's going to hear you!"

But it was too late. Almost immediately after she yelled, a Redead standing next to the school house suddenly opened it's red, glowing eyes and let out a loud, painful howl. As the creature made its way towards the gang, Link recognized who it was...

"Mineco?" asked Link, "Damn, even as a Redead, she's still pretty!"

Link then ran up to her and slashed her down with his sword. Just then, another Redead appeared from behind the crowd. They all screamed and began to panic.

"I'll get it!" announced Anton, pulling out his sword.

Anton ran up to the Redead and swung the sword, slashing the creature's stomach open. Though the Redead was bleeding from an opening in its stomach, it continued to come after Anton.

"Link," said Anton, "It's not working!"

"You have to attack its head, remember?"

"Right," said Anton, but it was too late. The Redead knocked him down.

"HELP!" shouted Anton.

As the Redead bent down to bite Anton, the Redead's organs and guts began to pour out of its open stomach all over Anton. Shocked, the Redead stopped. Link used this oppurtunity to fire an arrow into the Redead's head, killing it.

"Thanks," said Anton, still shaky.

Link helped him up and wiped the blood from his shirt.

"Next time," said Link, "Go for the head, please. We don't wanna see that again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang eventually ended up in the plaza, however, they saw quite a sight there...

"Shit!" snapped Link, "This place is full of Redeads."

Redeads were crawling all over the plaza. Fearing that they would be spotted, Link and the gang moved further back and hid behind the pictography shop.

"Now what?" asked Salvatore.

"We could try the other way," said Link, "But there are Redeads there, as well."

"Plus," added Lenzo, "It may take longer..."

"We could just go in and try to kill everyone of them here," suggested Gummy.

"It's too risky," said Link, "I'm trying my best not to lose anyone here!"

"Well," said Salvatore, "What choice do we have?"

"Actually," said Mila, suddenly, "I know a place we could go..."

"Where?" asked Link.

"Windfall park," she replied, "WhenI passed by there with the guard, there was no one around. Hopefully, it's still like that."

Link thought for a moment.

"We have no other choice, Link," said Aryll, "No matter where we go, there are Redeads everywhere. The park may be the safest option."

"I know," said Link, "But it's very dark, what with all the trees blocking the moonlight. I want everybody to make sure their torches are burning strong, and be very alert!"

Everyone nodded.

"And we must be very quiet," said Link, "The last thing we want is for the Redeads in the plaza to follow us."

"I think the path to the park is this way," said Mila, pointing.

"Great," said Link, "Let's go!"

Link and the gang began their journey to Windfall. As Link predicted, the park was dark, especially now that it was the middle of the night. Many spots were pitch black.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." said Link.

The gang huddled closely together from a mixture of cold and fear. Link constantly turned his head in every direction to ensure there were no Redeads nearby. The atmosphere was very tense. Everyone knew that a Redead could be hiding behind a tree or in a bush. With area so dark, it was possible for a Redead to be right underneath them, and they wouldn't notice...

"If I get out of this alive," began Sal, "I promise to donate some of my earnings from the game shop to charity!"

"If only I was able to save Mineco," said Lenzo, "I should have made sure she was alright before heading to city hall!"

"Don't worry," said Aryll, "It's not your fault. Everyone was panicking. You can't expect yourself to be able to save evreyone..."

Just then, they all heard a scream.

"What's going on?" demanded Link.

Link ran to the back of the large crowd to the source of the scream. There, he saw a woman staring at the ground. Looking down, Link saw several mutilated bodies lying on top of each other. Much of their bodies had been cleaned of flesh and a terrified look could be seen on their faces...Or what was left of their faces. Some people began to puke.

"This is bad," said Link, bending down to inspect the bodies.

Looking closely, he found a small brown hat sitting next to one of the skeletons.

"Oh my God!" said Link, "Ivan?"

The bodies belonged to the Killer Bees. They had grown older and taller since Link had last seen them, but when Link looked at each of their faces, he saw that it was, in fact, them.

"Fuck..." muttered Link.

"We better get going," said Mila, "It's still a long way. If we keep going down this path, we'll eventually end up on the road that leads out of town and to the bomb shop."

Link got up and began to head to the fron of the crowd again.

"LINK!" screamed Candy," LOOK OUT!"

Link turned around and saw a Redead jump out from behind a bush and come after him. Link fell to the floor as Candy suddenly pouced the Redead and stabbed it in the head.

"That was fucking easy," laughed Candy, 'These things are..."

Just then, another two Redeads appeared and jumped on top of the sailor, tearing off pieces of his face and arms.

Before Link could do anything to help him, more Redeads appeared from behind the trees and bushes and began to attack the crowd. Some were helpless to defend themselves and were slaughtered. Link ran through many Redeads and chopped them up with his sword. The crowd began to scream and run around.

"NO!" said Link, "Stay together!"

He remembered the mess that was caused on the Private Oasis when the gang seperated. As Link shouted another redead came from behind and grabbed Link, tearing off a piece of his shirt.

"Fuck you!" shouted Link, who suddenly turned and slashed the monster's throat.

Lenzo helped to fight off some redeads, but found himself getting knocked aside by a running man. As he fell, the pictobox around his neck fell to the floor.

Meanwhile, Salvatore began to run, but tripped over a rock. Just then, a swarm of Redeads appeared behind him. He began to kick and scream, desperately trying to get up and run. The Redeads grabbed his legs and began to drag him away.

"Why are there so many?" asked Link, "And where are they coming from?"

"Maybe," began Mila, "They were sleeping and we disturbed them by coming here."

"These guys sleep?" asked Link, "I always thought they were nightcrawlers!"

Link did not know what to believe anymore.

Just when it seemed there was no hope for him, Sal, who was still being dragged away, noticed Lenzo's pictobox on the ground and grabbed it. The Redeads were just about to eat Sal's legs, when he quickly snapped a picture of them, blinding them. Sal immediately got up and slashed one of them down before running some more..

As Link slashed another redead down, he saw Salvatore with the pictobox.

"Yo, Sal!" shouted Link, "Hand me that!"

Sal ran up to Link and gave him the pictobox. Link began to snap several pictographs, causing the Redeads to get blinded by the flash. Eventually, however, the flash stopped.

"What the fuck?" asked Link.

"You can't expect the flash to last forever," said Lenzo, who suddenly ran up to Link, "Firefly power is limited."

"FUCK!" yelled Link, as he hurled the object at a Redead's head.

"We gotta get out of this forest!"

Link and the other survivors began to run out the park. Link cut down any redead that came his way. Just then, Aryll tripped and fell.

"Aryll!" said Link, "Keep going! I'll save her!"

Link ran up to Aryll and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so..." she replied.

Looking down, he saw blood running down her leg. He did not know where or how she was injured, but he knew he needed to help her out. With her arm around his shoulder, Link lead her out of the park. After a few minutes, they were all back on the street.


	7. Infected

**Link of the Dead II**

**Chapter 7:**

Link and the others stood on the dark, empty street breathing heavily and thinking about what had just happened. Looking around, Link saw that the twenty five people that had been part of the group originally had now been reduced to just under fiteen.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Link, "Is anyone bitten?"

No one said anything.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Mila, "Are they okay?"

"I don't know," said Link, though he was pretty sure that they were dead, or undead.

"I can't do this anymore!" announced Salvatore, "I nearly got my legs chewed off! These bastards are scary and I can't take this anymore!"

"Listen," said Link, "We've made it so far. The journey back to the town hall is long and possibly dangerous."

"Everything is dangerous!" shouted Sal, "No matter where we are! I can't take it anymore!"

"Stop complaining!" snapped Link, "I've spent two fucking days on a fucking Redead-infested island trying to survive harsh wilderness. You should have known this was gonna be dangerous! You shouldn't have..."

"Link!" interrupted Mila, "Your sister..."

Link looked at Aryll, who sat on the floor, clutching her leg. Link bent down and inspected it. He saw where the injury was...When she fell, Aryll landed on a jagged rock that cut deep into her knee.

"Does it hurt?" asked Link,

"Yeah," said Aryll, trying to hold back her tears.

"We gotta put pressure on it," said Mila, wrapping a cloth around her knee.

"That's a deep cut," said Anton, "It may have gotten infected, and if it's not treated properly, she can get very sick. I should know, I'm actually studying to become a doctor."

"Great," said Link, "But how are we gonna treat it? We need the proper tools."

The gang stood there for a minute, thinking.

"Maybe," began Anton, "We could break into the hospital and see if there's any medicine?"

"I've been there," said Link, "And believe me, I'm not going back! Besides, it's too far!"

"What if we just broke into someone's house?" suggested Lenzo, "There are some houses on this street. Someone has to have medicine in there, even if it's just too hold Aryll off for a short while."

"Okay then," said Link.

"No, Link!" said Aryll, "It's not safe! Please don't go! I'll be fine!"

"I promised Grandma many years ago that I would always protect you, Aryll," said Link, "I can't let anything happen to you!"

Aryll began to cry.

"It'll be alright," said Link, hugging Aryll.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, the gang stmbled across a large house resting at the corner of the street. They examined it for a while.

"I'm going in, guys," said Link, "Keep watch!"

"Be careful, Link," said Aryll.

"Let me go in with you," said Mila.

"Mila, you can't," said Link, "It's too dangerous!"

"I can't let you go in alone," said Mila, "Please let me come!"

"Alright," said Link, "We'll watch each other's backs. But be careful! We lost too many people already."

Mila nodded. The two slowly entered the house.

"Anyone else wanna come?" asked Link, before opening the door.

No one answered.

"Alright then. Be careful...And keep Aryll safe!"

Link approached the door and kicked it down with all his might. As it opened up, Mila and Link entered the dark house and began to look around.

"Got a light?" asked Link.

"Yeah," replied Mila, who then lit a torch.

Link then grabbed the torch and began to light various candles around the house. It was eerily quiet and during their time in the house, Link and Mila were on high alert for any Redeads.

"Looks like there was a struggle here," said Link, staring at an overturned table in the living room.

"I hope the person made it out okay," said Mila.

"Me too," said Link, "Come on, we better find the bathroom. That's most likely where the medicine is."

Mila and Link searched the house for a bit. Along the way, they saw more furniture knocked around. After spending a while searching the house, Mila and Link had no luck. They began to head upstairs.

"Here it is," said Mila, passing by a small room in the corridor.

"Great," said Link, who began to enter the small, dark room.

Link approached a tall wooden cabinet that leaned against the wall.

"There has to be something in here," said Link, who began to open the door.

Just as he expected, there were several vials of medicines and creams. Link just needed to find the right one.

"So, Link," said Mila, "You really have been going on all these adventures since you were a kid, huh?"

"Yeah," said Link, searching the cabinet, "It all began when my sister was kidnapped many years ago, and I set off to rescue her. Little did I know I would become part of a mission to save the world from an evil sorcerer!"

"I remember that," said Mila, " I was kidnapped too. We shared a cell together. I can see why you feel so responsible for taking care of her."

"She means everything to me," said Link, "She was always there for me..."

"How did you meet Tetra?" asked Mila.

"I saved her from a monster. She wasn't really interested in helping me out, but she eventually came along. We went through so much together. I miss her so much..."

Mila placed her hand on Link's back.

"It's okay," she whispered, "You're not alone. With your guidance, we'll all get through."

Mila thought about her father and the whole situation she was in right now.

"Found it!" said Link suddenly. He pulled out a small jar. "These boko baba seeds are supposed to treat injuries."

"Great," said Mila, "I guess we can go..."

Just then, they heard a noise.

"What was that?" asked Link.

"We better get out," said Mila, "I'm scared."

Link and Mila fumbled about the dark, desolate house, searching for the exit.

"Be careful," said Link.

Just then, there was a loud boom. Link and Mila turned around instantly to the source of the noise, but there was nothing there.

"What the..." began Link.

Suddenly, a Redead popped out of a nearby closet and charged for the duo.

"This is fucking nuts," said Link.

The Redead grabbed Mila and the two fumbled around for a bit. Link managed to pull out his sword and charge towards the monster. Thinking quickly, he pushed Mila out of the way before turning to face the Redead. However, he did not get a chance to swing his sword: The Redead had grabbed Link's arm and bit him in the area just above his bicep. Link felt a sharp, stinging pain that travelled up his arm. Link could see blood pouring out of the wound as the Redead sunk its teeth further in.

"You'll pay for that!" snapped Link.

Link shoved his sword into the side of the Redead's head, causing blood to pour all over Link. Link yanked the sword out of the creature's head, causing chunks of its face to break off. As the Redead fell, Link gripped his damaged arm and fell to the floor.

"Link," said Mila, getting up and approaching Link, "Oh my God! We better treat that fast!"

"Mila," began Link, "Don't you see? I've been bitten! I'm gonna transform!"

"But," said Mila, "It can't be..."

"Just leave," said Link, "Give the medicine to Aryll and tell her I love her. Leave me here to die."

"I can't," said Mila.

"If I go out there," said Link, "I will turn into a Redead and I will kill everyone."

Tears began to fill up Mila's eyes. She couldn't believe that this was how it was going to end for Link after all that they've been through. As the pain in his arm intensified, Link knew his time was almost up. He too could not believe that this was the end.

"Wait," said Mila suddenly, "What about the potion? Don't you remember the potion Bandam made?"

"Yes," said Link, pulling out the small bottle from his pocket, "But I don't deserve this."

"What do you mean?" asked Mila.

"This was intended for Tetra, but I failed to save her. Why should it go to me, when she had to die for it? Give it to someone who deserves it more..."

"But Link, you are the only one who deserves it! Many people have died, but with your guidance, many were saved. We need you, Link! You're our leader!"

Link stared at Mila for a while. His stomach began to churn and his vision became blurry.

"Alright," he whispered.

Link opened the bottle carefully. Almost immediately, a pungent smell entered his nose.

"There's a chance this might not work," said Link, "If it seems I'm about to transform, kill me, got it?"

Mila nodded. Link then plugged his nose and chugged the potion. A strong, spicy flavour filled his entire mouth, and a powerful shock shot through his body. He began to feel very sick as the potion took effect. For a few seconds, Link could not move at all.

"Link?" asked Mila, "Link, are you alright?"

Link opened his eyes and saw Mila. His vision was back to normal, and his stomach was no longer queasy.

"Are you okay?" repeated Mila.

"I think so," replied Link.

"Let me treat that," said Mila.

Mila took a bit of the medicine and rubbed it on Link's wound. She then gave him some of the baba seed potion. Link stood up and tore a piece of his already-torn shirt and wrapped it around the wound.

"We better head outside," suggested Mila, "They must be worried."

"Let's go then!" said Link.

Link pulled his sleeve down over the wound and walked outside with Mila.

"Link!" said Lenzo, "What took you so long?"

"We had a run-in with a Redead," said Link, "But we're alright. Where's Aryll?"

Aryll approached Link. Link performed the same procedure that Mila had done to him inside the house. Once Aryll's wound was treated, a random man gave Link a cloth to tie around Aryll's leg.

"I guess we're done here," said Link, "Let's go to the bomb shop!"

The crowd cheered.

"Link," began Salvatore, "I'm sorry I got angry before and yelled."

"It's okay," said Link, "We're all scared. But now that we're gonna end this, we need to keep our wits together."

Sal nodded. The gang began to head to the bomb shop. Suddenly, Aryll turned around.

"Um," she said, "Guys, we have company..."


	8. Bombs Away!

**Link of the Dead II**

**Chapter 8:**

Behind the gang stood a large crowd of Redeads. Link recoginzed several of them as the people they lost in the park.

"Holy shit!" said Sal, "We are royally screwed!"

"Not yet," said Link, "We can still make it to the bomb shop if we hurry!"

"I can't!" said Aryll, "My leg hurts! I'll never make it."

"Don't say that, Aryll," said Link, "Come on, I'll give you a hand."

"We all will," said Mila.

A small group of people rushed to Aryll and helped carry her through the town. As the gang ran faster the Redeads fell more behind. They eventually passed the town gate and ran into the grassy area that surrounded the bomb shop.

"We're almost there!" said Lenzo.

Just then, a Redead came at them from the side.

"Dampa," said Link.

Link pulled out his bow and fired an arrow into Dampa's head.

"Hurry!" shouted Link.

All of a sudden, something jumped up and tackled a random man down.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Mila.

"I don't know," said Link, "What just happened?"

Just then, another man was violently struck down.

"What's going on?" asked Sal.

"You're fucking kidding me," said Link.

Link turned to where the last man was knocked down and saw a pig eating his face. Only this pig had rotten flesh and red, glowing eyes, like a redead. Link pulled out his bow and arrow and aimed for the pig.

"Watch out!" shouted Mila.

Link stepped out of the way as another pig jumped at him from behind.

"How many of them are there?" asked Mila.

"I don't know," said Link, as a random woman met her bloody end to another Redead pig,

"Everyone spread out! Try to get to the bomb shop!"

People began running in different directions. With the group spread out, it became easier to see where the pigs were hiding, despite how dark it was outside. Link saw exactly three of them.

"Mila," said Link, "Find Aryll. Keep her safe."

"Okay," said Mila.

Mila ran off as Link pulled out his sword.

"I never like Dampa's pigs," muttered Link, as he charged towards one.

Unlike the human Redeads, who were slow, the pig redeads were fast and vicious. Link attempted to strike one pig with his sword, but missed every time. The pig suddenly jumped up and bit into Link's sword and held on.

"Not by the hair of my chinny-chin-chin!" snapped Link, who began to shake the sword and slam in into the ground in a futile attempt to get the pig off. The pig eventually let go and fell to the floor, where it made another attempt at Link.

"Bacon anyone?" said Link, as he swung his sword, slashing the pig's eyes out, spilling blood all over the ground.

Meanwhile, Sal, who was running to reach the bomb shop tripped over a person and fell to the floor.

"Oh," he said, "Sorry, I...OH MY GOD!"

The man Sal tripped over had his entire torso torn open, revealing all of his innards. A pig walked next to the man and began to eat his insides. Sal began to run, but that immediately caught the pig's attention, who came running after Sal. Sal made it to the bomb shop, where Lenzo had already successfully made it inside. The pictographer quickly shut the door, locking Salvatore out.

"Help!" shouted Sal, "Help! Let me in! Please!!!"

"No," said Lenzo, opening the door a bit, "It's too dangerous!"

"There are people who need to get in," he continued, "For the love of God, I NEED TO GET IN!"

"Sorry," said Lenzo, who shut the door.

Sal stopped pounding on the door and turned around. He saw the fat ugly, pig glaring at him, and gnashing its teeth.

"N-nice p-p-piggy," said Sal, "G-g-good boy..."

The pig began to charge for Sal. Suddenly, the door swung open again and Lenzo pulled Sal into the bomb shop. Lenzo slammed the door right as the pig leapt for them, and they immediately heard a loud "Crack!" When they opened the door again, they saw a blood stain on the door and the pig lying dead on the floor.

"Heh, heh," chuckled Lenzo, "Worked like a charm..."

"Wait a minute," said Sal, "You planned this? You were using me as fucking bait?"

"Sort of," admitted Lenzo.

"You motherfucker!" snapped Sal, "If we get outta this alive, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Hold that thought..."

A large group of people arrived and began to push their way into the bomb shop.

Meanwhile, not too far from the bomb shop, Mila and Aryll tried to make their way to the shop.

"Come on, Aryll!" said Mila, "We're almost there!"

"My leg hurts!" said Aryll, "I'm not gonna make it!"

The two then heard a growl. When they turned around, they saw another pig approaching them.

"What do we do?" asked Aryll.

"I don't know," replied Mila.

"DUCK!" shouted a voice.

The two girls did as they were told. As the pig began to charge for them, an arrow flew straight into its mouth.

"Are you okay?" asked Link, holding up his bow.

"Big Brother!" said Aryll.

"Let's go!" said Link, "Those Redeads are right behind us!"

Aryll and Mila turned around and saw the swarm of Redeads from before closing in on them. The two girls stood up and ran to the bomb shop with Link. They were the last ones in.

"Is everyone here?" asked Link.

"Link!" said Mila, "I can't close the door!"

"What?"

"Actually," began Lenzo, "That's kind of my fault..."

"You idiot!" snapped Sal, "Your 'plan' doomed us all!"

"Shut up!"

"This is no time for fighting!" shouted Link, "Now, let's get some bombs!"

"But how can we hide in here when the door won't close?" asked Mila.

"We can head to the roof," replied Link.

The gang headed to the backroom, walking past Cannon's half-eaten corpse. They opened up several barrels and pulled out some bombs. One by one, they headed towards the rooftop with the supplies.

"We can't hold them off anymore," said Anton, who, along with Aryll, Mila, and several others were holding back the door.

"There are too many!" said Mila, "They're gonna get in!"

Just then, the Redeads began to break open the windows and crawl in.

"Come on," said Link, "Let's go upstairs!"

Link then picked up a bomb and lit the fuse.

"Ready?' he said.

The people holding back the door ran for their lives towards the stairs. When there was no one left in the room, Link tossed the bomb at the oncoming swarm and ran as well. However, Link's green shirt had gotten caught on a nail in the wall, and he found himself stuck.

"Shit..." muttered Link.

"Need help, buddy?" said Anton, who came running back down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" asked Link, "Go upstairs! It's dangerous here!"

Anton ignored Linkand helped to tear off the piece of shirt that was stuck. Unfortunately, a Redead suddenly grabbed Anton.

"Anton!" shouted Link, "Don't worry, I'll save you!"

"Just go!" said Anton, "The bomb's gonna blow!"

Link watched in horror as the Redeads surrounded Anton and began to tear him limb from limb. Link could hear Anton saying, _"Tell Linda I love her!" _just before he died. Remembering the bomb, Link ran from the oncoming Redeads and ran upstairs. Just then, the bomb blew.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LINK!" shouted Aryll, "Oh no!"

The bomb had just blown up inside the shop and the people on the rooftop felt a violent rumble.

"He didn't make it," said Mila, "I-I don't believe it..."

All of a sudden, the door burst open, and Link, who was completely black, appeared. Much of his shirt was burned off and he had a large cut on his forehead. Other than that, he was fine.

"Damn," said Link, "My ears are ringing..."

Aryll ran up to link and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" said Aryll, "I love you..."

"Where'a Anton?" asked Mila.

Link looked at her and shook his head. Mila put her hand hand on her mouth.

"Come on, guys!" said Link, "It's the time to blow the shit outta these guys!"

The crowd cheered and began to light bombs, which they hurled at the hundreds of Redeads that surrounded the bomb shop. Within a minute, every Redead had been blown to pieces. Body parts and blood filled the once clean grassy area near the docs.

"So," said Aryll, "It's over?"

"There may still be more in town," replied Link, "But most of them are dead. We better head back to city hall and get the others. We have to evacuate them!"

"And," said Sal, "With these bombs we'll be invincible!"

Link chuckled. The gang made their way down the stairs into the now-destroyed main room. After heading outside, they walked back down the long path towards the town gate. Aryll, however, noticed something at the docs.

"Link," she said, "Was that boat always there?"

Link turned his head and saw a large vessel parked not too far from the King of Red Lions. Link did not remember seeing that before.

"I don't know..." said Link.

Just then, a group of men jumped from all places. Some were hiding in bushes, others behind the trees, postboxes, etc.

"Stay right where you are!" ordered one of them.

They wore tight black bodysuits with grey armor on top. Aside from the helmets on their heads, they also wore veils that hid much of their faces. They were armed with mainly crossbows and spears. The strange men immediately surrounded the gang and pointed their weapons at them.

"This is not good..." muttered Link.


	9. The Truth Revealed

**Link of the Dead II**

**Chapter 9:**

The gang stood quietly, trying to figure out what was going on as the masked men surrounded them. Their first assumption was that the men were there to destroy the Redeads and suspected the gang to be infected. Just then, a man stepped from the group of men and approached the gang. He was very tall and had a large brown beard with long hair tied up in a ponytail. He wore a long, black trench coat and small boots.

"Hello," he said, "You must be wondering what exactly is going on. It will all become clear soon, but first, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kamor, and my colleagues and I patrol this Great Sea and preserve the peace and tranquility that covered it for hundreds of years. Our ancestors were given this mission by the gods themselves after Hyrule was submerged, and to this day, we have kept that tradition."

"Well," said Link, "If you guys are supposed to protect this land, then you did a pretty bad job of it."

Kamor approached Link.

"We heard a rumour that a murder was committed on an Oasis, sparking a Redead curse," began Kamor, "It was our first Redead case in almost ten years we did not know exactly where the island was located, but we were able to track down a relative of the island's owner, Lasar."

"Ms. Marie," said Link.

"Yes," said Kamor, "But she refused to cooperate. Plus, she had already given the deed to someone else."

Kamor pointed his finger at Link.

"Anyways," said Kamor, "We were forced to terminate her."

"So it was you who killed her!" snapped Link, "How could you?"

"We had no choice," said Kamor, "We needed the information, and since she didn't give it up, we had to punish her. We then staged her death to look like natural causes."

"You monsters!" shouted Mila.

Kamor simply smiled at Mila.

"We did eventually find the island, thanks to a little tip by a fishman."

"There," continued Kamor, "We encountered Ho-Ho. The Redeads were already dead and unfortunately, he did not know where Lasar was. Nevertheless, we imprisoned and executed him for aiding and embedding Lasar."

Link could not believe this. This secret organization had been going around killing everyone he knew, and no one was aware of it.

"Our main focus is to catch Lasar," said Kamor, "Only with his death will the curse finally end."

"And you think he is here?" said Link.

"Actually, no. We came because Ho-Ho informed us, before he died, that three survivors had escape the island and headed here. We can not allow Redead survivors to enter a populated place without proper inspection first. Unfortunately, we realized our worst fears had come true when we saw what became of this island."

"So," said Lenzo, "It was you who brought these things here! And we trusted you all this time, Link!"

The crowd began to yell and complain.

"SILENCE!" shouted Kamor, "It doesn't matter now who started this, what matters now is that there is a Redead invasion on this island, and we must put an end to it."

"So," began Link, "How do you plan on killing all those redeads?"

"Unfortunately," said Kamor, "This situation has spiralled out of control, and to ensure the safety of the Great Sea, we must take extreme measures. In exactly 2 hours, Windfall Island will be obliterated, along with everyone on it."

The crowd stood silent and stared at Kamor in shock.

"You can't be serious," said Mila, "We're not infected! If we work together we can defeat these things! You don't have..."

Kamor raised his hand in front of Mila's face, silencing her.

"This island is a breeding ground for Redeads," said Kamor, "We can't risk anyone leaving or entering the island and further spreading the infection."

"Can't you at least evacuate the survivors?" shouted Link.

"My decision has been made!" snapped Kamor, "We will not risk the future of the Great Sea to save a small group of people! Now, lead us to any other survivors..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With no other choice, Link and the gang lead Kamor to the town hall where the others were located. Kamor explained the whole situation to them and escorted them all to Windfall prison, where they shoved the entire town into three cells. After the final cell was locked, Kamor stood in front of the cells as the townspeople glared at him.

"As you can see," began Kamor, "I am a man of dignity and honour. I could have had my men massacre you all at the town hall, but instead, I have taken you here, so you can all say your final goodbyes and have a chance for one last prayer, as you wait for this precious island to blow up."

"People are going to know that Windfall was destroyed!" snapped Phil, "When they see that Windfall isn't around anymore. When they hear the blast..."

"Actually," said Kamor, "My men and I have already prepared a cover up plan. The next day we will announce that an undersea volcano had erupted near Windfall, completely obliterating the island. Of course, no one will check it out, once the area is made completely off-limits."

"You bastard!" said Phil.

"In my hands," began Kamor, "Is a bomb, which is set to explode in exactly 1 hour." Kamor held up a cylindrical metal object with a long fuse sticking out of it. "If you have something to say to your loved ones, do it now, for afterwards, you will all be dead, and I will be long gone. So long, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoy your last few moments in this world."

Kamor and the soldiers left the building.

"I don't believe this..." muttered Link.

"You better believe it!" shouted Phil, "This was your fault! You brought this horror here! Now we're all gonna die because of you!"

"It's not his fault!" snapped Aryll, "No one knew this would happen..."

"Shut up!" ordered Phil, "No one was talking to you!"

"Hey!" said Link, "Don't talk to my sister like that!"

"You destroyed us!" said Phil, "You and your sister!"

Angry yells could be heard throughout the prison from the crowds.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Mila, "I know you're upset, but blaming others for our problems aren't helping. We have to stick together in this dark hour."

"But," began Lenzo, "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him!"

"You haven't even heard the full story!" said Link, coldly, "I spent three days on a tropical island, fighting these things off. Out of tons of people, only three of us survived. But I was happy, because it was the two people I love the most: My sister and my fiancée. When my fiancée revealed she was bitten, we had already arrived at Windfall. I tried so hard to cure her. When she transformed, it was the most devastating moment of my life. I didn't want any of this to happen, but more importantly, I didn't want to have to kill her..."

"I know how you feel," whispered Linda, who was sitting on the floor, stroking her stomach, "My husband, Anton, is dead because of these things as well. He'll never get the chance to see our child." Linda began to cry. "No one deserves to have to watch their loved ones die, especially like this. I admire your dedication to her, Link. You would have been a good husband."

"Thanks," said Link, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I can't take this anymore!" snapped Sal, "There has to be some way to escape!"

"Unfortunately," began Phil, "There isn't."

"Don't you have a key of some sort?" asked Sal, "After all, you're the mayor!"

"I don't have any key!"

"But I do!" said Link, suddenly.

Everyone turned to face Link, who was holding up a small key.

"Is that..." began Mila, "The key Miss Marie gave me?"

"I completely forgot about," said Link, "Until now! She must have known that Kamor and his cronies were after her! That's why she gave me the cabana deed. That's why she gave you the key!"

"Yes," said Mila, "But will the key work here?"

"Only one way to find out," said Link, as he inserted the key into the lock and turned.

The jail door quickly swung open.

"YES!" shouted Sal, "We're saved!"

"Not yet," said Link, "We still have to stop the bomb."

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Aryll.

"I'll go," said Link, "On my own this time. I want the rest of you to get to the docs and take Kamor's ship. If I can't stop the bomb, at least the majority of us will escape...And Kamor and his friends will be dead."

"But Link..." began Mila.

"I started this mess," said Link, "Let me end it."

"We better head outside," suggested Lenzo.

"First we need some weapons," said Link.

"But Kamor left them all at city hall," said Mila.

"There must be some weapons here...Search the prison, everybody!"

After gathering the few weapons they found, the gang reassembled in front of the door.

"That's it?" said Link, "Anyways, be careful, everybody!"

Link slowly opened the door and looked outside.

"There are two guards there," whispered Link.

"So?" asked Aryll, "We can take 'em!"

"Wait!" said Link, "Wait until they get close."

The gang stood quietly in front of the door waiting as one of the guards approached...

"NOW!" shouted Link.

The gang immediately burst through the door. Before the guard had any chance to react, several people tackled him down. Link swiped the man's spear and rammed it into his throat, spilling blood all over the ground.

"Hey!" shouted the other guard, who was further away, "Stay right where you are!"

He came running at them. He fired at them with a crossbow but they immediately dodged the shot. As the man reloaded his weapon, Link charged at him with the spear and plunged it into his face. After the man died, Link picked up his crossbow and tossed it to Aryll.

"Now," he said, "Go to the docs and take their boat. Wait for me. If I'm not there in half an hour, leave without me, got it?"

"But Link!" said Aryll.

"I'll be fine..." Link said, "Trust me."

Link began to run into town. Mila suddenly came running after him, calling his name.

"LINK!" she shouted.

Link turned around to face Mila, who stopped running.

"I love you..." she called out.

Link simply nodded and smiled before running away.


	10. Final Battle

**Link of the Dead II**

**Chapter 10:**

The soldiers slowly made their way through the dark, abandonned streets of Windfall armed with crossbows. Just then, a swarm of Redeads appeared and charged for the soldiers. They each fired their crossbows and killed the oncoming swarm. As more Redeads appeared, they pulled out swords and slashed them all down. Kamor appeared from behind the crowd of soldiers, holding a bloody sword. He too was wearing a veil to block the infection from getting into his mouth.

"Pathetic creatures," he muttered, pulling down his veil, "Now, I will be heading up the lighthouse with the bomb. After, we will have just one hour before it blows. We should meet at the boat in no more than fifteen minutes, got it?"

The soldiers nodded.

"I want you all to spread out," continued Kamor, "Split up and patrol each section of the city in case there are others hiding in this town."

"Yessir!" said one of the soldiers, "Alright men, let's move!"

"Wait!" said Kamor, "I want two of you to come up the lighthouse with me and watch my back."

Two random soldiers stayed with Kamor as the rest of them spread out.

"Let's go," said Kamor, clutching the bomb tightly.

* * *

Link walked down the long, dark street, passing the café and Zunari's stall among other places. Link removed what was left of his heavily damaged shirt and tossed it to the floor. He eventually heard someone.

"Damn," muttered Link.

In the distance, he saw the silhouette of a soldier and the faint glow of his lantern. Link ran into a nearby alley to hide. Without a weapon, Link knew he would never survive the trip to the lighthouse. Fortunately, he knew just how to get one. Link began to breath heavily as he planned out his attack. It was an extremely risky move. Link approached a trash can and kicked it down.

"HEY!" shouted the soldier, "Who's there?"

The soldier ran to the alley and entered. However, there was no one there.

"Show yourself!" ordered the guard, as he held up his crossbow.

"Meow!" said Link, who was hiding in the shadows.

"Just a fucking cat," said the soldier.

The soldier lowered his weapon. As he began to leave the alley, Link suddenly pounced on him. Link grabbed the man's head and struggled to hold on. The soldier desperately tried to shake Link off, but Link managed to wrap his arms tightly around the man's head. With one quick movement, Link snapped the man's neck, and they both tumbled to the floor. Link bent down and picked up the man's crossbow and his quiver of arrows. He did not pick up his lantern, however, as he felt he needed the darkness for health.

As soon as Link left the alley, he saw another soldier in the distance running towards him.

"Halt!" ordered the man.

He held up the crossbow and aimed it at the oncoming soldier. With only the man's lantern as a faint guide as to where he was, Link fired, and the arrow struck the man in the eye.

"Bullseye," said Link.

Link continued to run for the lighthouse.

* * *

Back at the other side of town, the gang hid behind the prison, examining the docs from a distance. There were several soldiers guarding the place.

"Damn," said Mila, "How are we gonna get to that boat?"

"We're gonna have to fight our way through," replied Aryll, clutching a club she stole from the prison.

"All we have are a few shitty weapons from the prison," said Mila, "They're all highly trained soldiers equipped with hi-tech weapons. We'll never make it!"

"Well, we can't just sit here!"

"Wait," said Phil, "We can still make it to the boat by going around the east side. There seem to be fewer guards there. We can probably sneak right on!"

"I hope you're right, mayor," said Mila, "Ready, guys?"

Everyone nodded.

The gang carefully snuck their way through the darkness and headed towards the east side of the docs. The gang quickly hid behind a nearby tree. A soldier stood close by.

"What now?" asked Mila.

"Think," said Aryll, "What would Link do?"

"We better come up with a plan," said Mila, "We have to find a way to make our way around those guards."

"There's no time!" said Aryll, "We're not going around those guards, we're going through them!"

Aryll then picked up her club and charged towards the guard.

"ARYLL NO!" said Mila.

The soldier turned around and saw Aryll coming his way, but before he had a chance to fire his weapon, Aryll swung the club and struck him in the face. As he fell to the floor, Aryll continued to smash his head with the club, until chunks of the man's brains covered the floor.

"Woah!" said Mila, "Calm down Aryll! I think you got him!"

"Sorry," said Aryll, who was covered in blood, "I guess I did go a little overboard..."

"Where did you learn to swing like that?"

"Well, I..."

"Hold it right there!" shouted a voice.

The girls saw a soldier running their way. He pointed a crossbow straight at them.

"Drop the weapon," he ordered. Aryll obeyed. "I don't know how you got out, but you're coming with..."

Suddenly, Phil appeared as if from nowhere and rammed a knife into the soldier's neck. The man screamed in pain and died shortly afterwards. Aryll and Mila just stared at him.

"I'm too old for this shit," muttered Phil, who then picked up the man's weapon.

"Daddy?" said Maggie, who approached Phil, "You did that?"

"Come on," he said, "Let's get to that got-dang boat before I get a heart attack!"

The gang followed Phil towards the docs.

* * *

Link found himself near the plaza. The streets were full of Redead corpses, all killed by the soldiers. Link looked around before carefully making his way through the abandoned area.

"Hey!" shouted a soldier, "Halt!"

Link turned around and saw a soldier running towards him. Out of instinct, Link fired the crossbow he held, but unfortunately, he missed.

"Dammit!" said Link.

The soldier fired a shot, but Link dodged it. The soldier then pulled out a sword and ran up to Link. Without his sword to defend himself, Link held up the empty crossbow to block the blow. The soldier tried to swing horizontally, but Link rolled to the floor to dodge the attack. The soldier tried again, but Link kicked the weapon out of his hand. The soldier tried to fight hand to hand, but Link managed to grab the fallen sword and ram it into his chest.

"Hey, you!" shouted another soldier, "Halt!"

Link then got up and looked around. He saw many soldiers suddenly appear in the plaza.

"Give me a fucking break!" said Link.

"Freeze!" shouted a soldier.

He fired an arrow at Link, but missed.

"There is a citizen on the loose," said the soldier, "Contact Kamor!"

One soldier left the scene and ran off to find Kamor. With no time to reload his own crossbow, Link began to run. The soldiers fired several arrows at Link, but the speedy Link managed to dodge them. One, however, slid right past his right shoulder, creating a small gash.

"Ow!" snapped Link.

After running for a while, Link stumbled across the potion shop.

"I think I can get them here," said Link.

Link ran inside, making his way past the dead corpses that lay on the floor, and ran to the backroom. He immediately opened the bunsen burner...

"Alright!" said the soldier, kicking down the door, "Come out with your hands up!"

There was no answer.

"I said," continued the soldier, "Show yourself!"

Link suddenly appeared holding two small flaming chemical beakers.

"You're fired..." said Link.

Link tossed the two beakers at the soldiers, creating a huge explosion. Within seconds, the soldiers were burned alive, and Link bolted out the door. Link stared at the shop and watched it burn to the ground, along with the corpse of Doc Bandam and all the information he kept in his secret room.

"Thanks, Doc," said Link, "For teaching me how to make those."

* * *

The gang snuck their way onto the pier where the boat was parked, with Mila leading the way.

"Alright," said Mila, "We almost made it."

"But how are we gonna get on without being spotted?" asked Aryll.

"We could try to lead them away," said Phil.

"We don't have a distraction big enough lead that many soldiers away," said Aryll.

"Then we have no choice," began Mila, "We have to fight."

"What?" said Maggie.

"If we try to sneak on the boat," replied Mila, "We'll get spotted. Even if we get on the boat and get it moving, they can easily stop us! This will only end once they're gone! Are you with me?"

"I guess so," said Aryll, "I killed one of 'em. I guess I can kill 'em all!"

"It's time to fight for Windfall!" said Mila, "Even if we don't make it, we'll at least stop these guys from leaving!"

The crowd then cheered.

"Those who can't fight will stay behind and prepare the boat for departure," said Aryll.

"Let's do this!" said Mila.

The gang looked in the distance and saw several soldiers standing together. With no hesitation, they emerged from hiding and beganto charge towards the soldiers.

"Sir," said one of the soldiers, "Is that..."

"How in the fuck did they get out?" demanded another soldier.

"Forget it! Just kill them all!"

The soldiers pulled out their crossbows and began to fire, striking down a few people, while missing others. Still, the gang continued to charge. The soldiers attempted to reload, but the gang began to hurl weapons at the soldiers. An axe struck a soldier in the face, while another man received a dagger to the leg.

"Call for back up!" ordered the lead soldier, "There are too many of...AAAAHHH!"

Mila had just rammed a sword into his stomach. In just seconds, the whole scene turned to chaos as the angry townspeople fought an intense battle against the soldiers. Though the soldiers were highly trained, the townspeople outnumbered them, and back-up had to arrive, though many of them were dead at this point.

"Threaten to destroy my town, will ya?" said Lenzo, as he stabbed a soldier, "DIE!"

"Come on guys!" said Phil, "We can do this..."

A random soldier grabbed Phil by the arm and pointed a sword at his face.

"Who do you think you're kidding, old geezer?" said the soldier.

Without saying anything, Phil heabutted the soldier. As he staggered backwards, Phil sliced the man's chest open with a large sword.

"I'm no geezer!" said Phil.

Meanwhile, Aryll, who had just killed a soldier, was suddenly struck in the face by a soldier and fell to the floor. As she looked up, she saw the man pointing a crossbow at her face.

"Playtime's over, little girl!" said the man, "Come with me, or die!"

Aryll grew terrified. Off in the distance, Salvatore saw Ary'lls predicament.

"I'll save you!" shouted Sal.

Looking around, Sal saw crossbow on the ground near a dead soldier and picked it up. He attempted to hold it steady and aim for the man.

"Come on Sal," said Salvatore to himself, "Remember that cannon game you owned on Spectacle Isle. It's just like that. You can do this!"

Sal fired the crossbow which sailed straight for the soldier. The arrow struck the soldier in the back of his neck and came out through his mouth. Aryll watched in shock as the soldier coughed out blood and fell to the floor, dead.

"YES!" cheered Sal, "Still got it!"

* * *

Link finally reached the lighthouse. He burst open the door and ran inside.

"Stay right where you are!" demanded a soldier, who was guarding.

He fired an arrow, but Link merely ducked under it. While still on the ground, Link plunged his sword straight into the soldier's crotch, which came out the other side. The soldier screamed in intense agony before another soldier came.

"Who's there?" he asked.

With all his might, Link pulled his sword downwards, tearing out all the flesh from the man's crotch. As the soldier died, Link ran up to the other one and slashed him down. Link began to run up he stairs. He prayed he was not too late.

Link burst open the door that lead to the roof of the lighthouse and walked down the small wooden balcony until he saw Kamor.

"Ah," said Kamor, holding the bomb, "So glad you made it. You're just in time to see me light the fuse." Kamor chuckled.

"Enough," said Link, holding up his sword, "It's over. Drop the bomb and surrender!"

"What do you plan on doing, Link?" said Kamor, "You can't throw me into any prison because no one knows I exist! I guess you're gonna have to kill me..."

"I will not kill you," said Link:"Not as long as you are unharmed. Now drop the bomb and come with me!"

"That's why you are a weakling, boy. You are full of remorse, full of sympathy. It slows you down and fills you with fear. I am not afraid to get things done. That's why the Great Sea is such a beautiful place. I kept it that way and I did not let anything get in my way..."

"Beautiful?" said Link, "How can this place be beautiful with all those cover-ups and conspiaracies?"

"That's just the way it has to be unfortunately," said Kamor, smiling.

"You're twisted! It's time to take you out!"

Link began to charge towards Kamor, who pulled out his own sword and blocked Link's attack. Link attempted a vertical strike but Kamor blocked that as well. The two fought on the roof of the lighthouse for several minutes. The clang of their metal swords echoed throughout the town. Kamor swung his sword, forcing Link to bend backwards to dodge it. Kamor surprised Link by suddenly backhanding him in the face. Link staggered backwards and spat out blood.

"Had enough?" asked Kamor.

"Never!" said Link.

The two charged at each other again and pushed their swords up against each other and held them there. Link struggled to push Kamor off of him.

"Give it up, boy," said Kamor, "You can't beat me. If you stop now, I won't kill you...I will allow to go back into your prison!"

"Of course I'll beat you!" said Link, "Don't you who I am? I'm the fucking Hero of Wind!"

Link then kicked Kamor, pushing him back. Kamor angrily charged towards Link again, but Link deflected swing after swing. Unfortunately, Kamor succeeded in forcing the sword out of Link's hands. Link watched as his sword tumbled down the side of the lighthouse. Kamor then struck Link in the face with the handle of his sword, causing Link to stumbled back. Link held on the wooden ledge of the balcony and wiped the blood from his head.

"I gave you a chance, Hero of Winds," began Kamor, "Now, it's time to die!"

Thinking quickly, Link ran headfirst into Kamor before he had the chance to swing. Link rammed into Kamor and forced him through the glass wall that housed the funnel-shaped lights. Link and Kamor both fell to the floor. Link could feel his bare skin being cut by the shards of glass that covered the floor.

"You bastard!" shouted Kamor, who began to frantically look for his sword.

Link, however, stood up and ran towards Kamor and kicked him in the face. Kamor angrily stood up and tried to punch Link, who dodged the blows. Link then tackled Kamor and pushed him up against one of the funnel lights. Link punched Kamor in the face, who immediately returned the blow.

As they fought, Link heard a strange noise. He thought it sounded like a Redead. Suddenly, Kamor wrapped his hands around Link's neck and tried to strangle him. Link slowly fell to the floor as Kamor squeezed tighter.

"Say goodbye!" say Kamor.

Just then, something grabbed Kamor and pulled him off of Link. After coughing a bit, Link looked up and saw a Redead biting into Kamor's neck. The Redead wore a small red hat.

"What the..." began Link.

He then remembered what Phil had said:

_"Unless Kreeb, the ligthouse operator, is still alive up there, there is no hope of turning it on."_

"Guess you got stuck up here the whole time, eh buddy?" said Link.

Link then ran out of the room. Kamor struggled to get Kreeb off of him, but to no avail. Link watched one last time as his foe was eaten alive by the horrid creature and chuckled at the irony that his life was saved by of all things, a Redead. He then grabbed the bomb and ran down the stairs. It was over. Link had won.


	11. Aftermath

**Link of the Dead II**

**Chapter 11:**

The night was coming to a close and bits of sunlight were poking through the dark clouds. The air was unusually warm and windy. The gang stood on the large grassy area examining the mess around them. Dead bodies from both side covered the floor, but most of them were the soldiers.

"So," began Salvatore, "That's it? We won?"

"Yeah," said Aryll, "I guess they were no match for us!"

"I wouldn't celebrate too soon..." said a voice.

The gang turned towards the west and saw a single soldier holding Maggie and poiting a crossbow to her head.

"Maggie!" shouted Phil, "Let go of her, you freak!"

"Shut up!" said the soldier, "I was lucky to survive your little massacre. Now get out of my way as I make my way onto that boat...Unless you want her to have a big hole in her head!"

With little choice, the gang were forced to back down as the soldier slowly amde his way to the boat. Maggie whined and struggled to break free, but couldn't.

"Maggie..." whispered Phil.

"Daddy..." said Maggie.

Just then, the soldier stopped in his tracks. He let go of Maggie before falling to the floor, dead. Whe he fell down, the gang saw that he had a huge arrow lodged in the back of his head.

"LINK!" shouted Mila.

"You called?" said Link, holding a crossbow.

Link approached the gang and Maggie immediately hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" said Maggie.

"Don't mention it," said Link.

"Oh my God!" said Aryll, "You're all bloody! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Link.

"We were worried about you, boy!" said Phil, "Did you do it?"

Link handed Phil the bomb.

"I took the fuse out," said Link, "Take it and keep it somewhere safe."

Phil nodded.

"So," began Linda, "It's over...There's nothing left. I mean, the soldiers are all dead, and there's no more bomb...

"There are still Redeads," said Link, "I actually encountered several on the way back. I don't know how many of them there are left in total."

"So," began Phil, "Kamor was right. This place is unsafe. What are we gonna do?"

Link thought for a moment about what Doc Bandam had said:

_"...Redeads can go on for days without eating, but their life span is no more than a week."_

"That's it!" said Link, "The life span of a Redead is a week! All we have to do is leave Windfall for a few days, and by the time you get back, they will all be dead and you can just clean them all up!"

"Where will we go?" asked Lenzo.

"There are so many places," said Link, "The Forest Haven, Dragon Roost, Outset..."

"Which reminds me, Link," said Aryll, "We better get home. Grandma must be worried!"

"Yeah," said Link, "God, I miss her yummy soup!"

"You're going?" said Mila.

"I have to," said Link, "I have a life back home and it's time for me to get back to it. I've been through so much and I need to relax!"

"I'm gonna miss you," said Mila.

"I'll come back," said Link, "I promise to visit Windfall and see how you guys are doing, okay?"

Mila smiled. She then approached Link and softly kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye..." she whispered.

Just then, Salvatore came and hugged Link.

"Thank you, Link!" shouted Sal, "Thank you for taking me on this wonderful adventure! I've never felt so alive!"

"No problem..." said Link.

"You know what?" said Sal, "I've lived too long in this place! It's time for me to explore the world and see new lands...I'll start by re-opening my cannon game on Spectacle Isle! Yes that's it! So many places to see, so much money to make! HA!"

"Alright, buddy," said Lenzo, pulling Sal away, "Time to relax!"

Everyone chuckled.

"So I guess this is goodbye," said Phil, shaking Link's hand, "Thank you for all your help. It's going to be hard to recommence our lives after this, but we have lots of hope for the future. We hope to see you again sometime!"

"It was fun fighting alongside you all," said Link, "See you all again!"

Everyone waved goodybye as Aryll and Link returned to the King of Red Lions. Mila, who watched from a distance, suddenly ran towards the boat.

"Take me with you," said Mila, "Please!"

"What?" said Link.

"I love you so much, Link," said Mila, "My father's gone and I'm all alone! Let me begin my new life with you!"

"Mila..."

"Besides," said Mila, "I've always wanted to leave Windfall and explore the Great Sea. Let me come with you..."

"Okay," said Link, "Hop on."

The crowd applauded and cheered as Mila, Link and Aryll all stepped onto the King of Red Lions. Link opened up the sail and began to sail away. After waving goodbye one last time, Link's boat dissappeared into the sunrise...


End file.
